This research is composed of (1) studies on the normal anatomy of the outer retina and inner choroid; (2) investigation of ageing changes in the tissue components of the outer retina and inner choroid; (3) studies on the pathogenesis of macular changes in the senile maculopathies by electron microscopy; (4) investigations on the lysosomal system of the retinal pigment epithelium; (5) completion of studies on corneal dystrophies. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Vannas, A., Hogan, M.J., and Wood, I.: Salzmann's Nodular Degeneration of the Cornea. Am. J. Ophth. 79:211, Feb. 1975. Jensen, O.A., Hogan, M.J., and Wood, I.: Observation of Kolmer's Crystalloid Outside The Retina. Presence in the Corneal Endothelium in Various Conditions. Acta Ophthalmologica 53:197, 1975.